


Bliss

by IllimitableLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Impregnation, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllimitableLove/pseuds/IllimitableLove
Summary: Takuma is about to go to sleep after a long day of work... but his wife has other plans.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the perspective our male protagonist, Takuma, and not from a third person perspective.  
If you don't like reading from the male perspective, this probably isn't for you.

The chilly midnight breeze in the midst of October sent a shiver down my spine, and I briskly shut the bedroom window to cure the ailment that had befallen me. With the windows shut and the curtains shrouding the dimly lit interior of the room from the outside world, I yawned, and performed a quick stretch to ease my tired bones. "That's better," I thought to myself as I sauntered over to our positively mountainous bed and flopped down onto its soft and welcoming surface, sighing with relief as my body gently sank into the mattress. Every night after a long day of work, particularly stressful ones at that, I silently thanked my wife wholeheartedly for convincing me that purchasing the best that money could buy would be my salvation, that there is little more rewarding than a good night's sleep. Considering the fact that I always woke up feeling refreshed and prepared for a new day, it was well worth the investment.

"Aw, don't tell me you're already going to sleep, Takuma," the sound of my partner's aurally disappointed voice sang, capturing my attention and rousing me from my deeper thoughts, "I was hoping we could stay up for a little bit longer." She ambled towards the bed while swaying her hips in a seductive manner, and sat on the edge of her side of the bed, looking over at me with a visible pout, attempting to guilt me into indulging her request. I couldn't help but blush at how cute she could be sometimes, especially with that look on her face and how perfectly her long hair contoured to her rosy cheeks. My eyes gradually scanned lower passed her shoulders, ogling her perfect chest and finally fixating on her slender yet curvaceous frame, complimented by her black silk lace nightie. Truth be told, her guilt trip worked, but her stunning beauty didn't help things either.

"I think I know where this is going," I remarked with a slight smirk forming across my lips, raising my eyebrow inquisitively, "but what did you have in mind, Ainu?" To this, she whispers, "You're about to find out, darling," and smiles brightly while crawling across the bed towards me, and I instinctively rise from the mattress and meet her half-way, eagerly readying my lips seconds before they join with hers. Slowly, we settle onto our knees, kneeling before one another as I begin grazing my hands along her ample curvature, all the while suckling the sweet tenderness of Ainu's lush lips. Humming with content, she softly rubbed her soothing digits across my firm chest with admiration for my well-sculpted form, and I shivered slightly from her gentle touch.  
Seeing this as a grand opportunity to strike, Ainu boldly slithered her warm tongue through the confines of my closed lips and into my mouth and gently cradled my now rosy cheeks with her accommodating palms. She giggles into our union as I'm quick to retort; I returned the favor by licking her delightful tongue with my own, and gradually closed the gap between our bodies, pressing mine against hers. She moaned softly into my mouth, clearly pleased by my tongue swirling sensually around hers, and I quietly murmured in response before upping the ante by clasping her voluptuous rear, giving it a tender squeeze.

Ainu mewls in affirmation while grinding her lower abdomen into mine, steadily growing more energized from the sensation of my growing arousal. She briefly withdraws from our oral embrace, a thin trail of saliva breaking in two and dribbling down our chins and flushed cheeks, and sets her sights on her prize trapped within my undergarments. I shivered in anticipation as she ran her fingers across my stiffened member over the soft fabric, smirking with delight of the fact that I've always been as easy to toy with as putty, and as always, she has to rub it in. "You're so easy, Takuma," she mutters with a mildly seductive giggle, hers fingers gently cradling her bounty swaying between my thighs, "I don't even have to do anything to get you raring to go, hmm?"  
To this, I furrowed my brow and narrowed my eyes at her, only seconds before playfully tackling her onto the bed, her body slightly bouncing on the mattress, and she shot me a knowing smile with her own narrowed gaze. Now she lay with one thigh between my own, looking up at me expectantly with her arms sprawled out, with the thin straps of her short night gown loosely fallen passed her slim shoulders, and she whispers, "I love this forceful side of you, Takuma." I grinned devilishly as I leaned my face in to hers, kissing her once more, only forgoing the foreplay of it by shoving my tongue into her welcoming mouth. She cupped my face with her hands gently, and shut her eyes as she matched me in vigor, slipping and sliding her tounge around mine whilst humming in content. One hand slithered its way to her chest, gently caressing and groping one of her perky breasts, while my other hand slipped between her inner thighs slowly, and she instinctively spread out her free thigh enough to allow contact, a situation which I immediately took advantage of as I used my fingers to softly massage her moistening folds. Ainu moaned into my maw from the constant stimulation given to her by our dancing tongues and my skillful touch, and wrapped her arms around my neck before carefully pulling my head closer to hers, our union gradually becoming more heated and passionate with each audible slurp, exhalation, and pleasured whimper. I increased the tension by teasing her; first inserting the tip of my finger into her channel before pulling back and then pushing back in further each time, earning meek moans smothered by our kiss.

At last, she uncurled her arms from around me and pushed up against my chest, cutting our snogging short in order to breathe, something which we were sorely lacking to the point that we were both almost gasping for air for a brief moment. Our eyes gazed into one another, and she chuckled between her heavy breaths, her face deeply flushed, and she commenced a slow and deliberate utterance that sent a chill of excitement throughout my spine, "I want you... right now, Takuma." In response to her plea, I myself chuckled, only louder, and titled my head inquisitively as I teasingly asked, "How badly?" It didn't even take second for me to receive my answer, as Ainu pounced at me, pushing me backwards onto the bed with an audible huff, and almost tore off my boxers when she pulled them down and off of my body before tossing them aside. With speed of that of a wild cat striking at its prey, she crawled between my sprawled legs and took hold of my hardened phallus before gingerly licking and kissing at its tip, earning a few meek groans that slipped through my clenched jaw. I balled my fists while gripping the sheets as Ainu took the entirety of my tip into her slippery mouth and slowly bobbed her head, sending sparks through to my core from the overwhelming sensation, and I leaned by head back slightly with my eyes shut tight, trying my best to withstand her onslaught while simultaneously attempting to enjoy the wonderful feeling of her hot mouth sucking me in greedily. With revenge on her mind, Ainu used one of her hands to cup and grope at my gonads in order to tease me whilst bobbing her head more often, intent on driving me to the brink, so much so that I couldn't contain myself as I occasionally and unintentionally jerked my hips upwards into her mouth, to which she moaned from pleasure and discomfort. She placed her hands on my thighs and held me down while increasing the intensity of her actions, audible sounds of slurping and sucking escaping from the edges of her lips and gradually louder groans slipping passed my tightly grit teeth. "F-Fuck," I uttered with a particularly loud groan, and Ainu finally withdrew my cock from her maw while gripping my length with a vice-like grip, clearly intent on preventing me from bursting too early, and she said between gasps, "Not yet... you can't cum yet," while removing her lacy nightie and tossing it aside, and laying back down onto the bed, making herself comfortable with the heavenly soft pillows. At last, with a deeply arousing look on her face, Ainu spread her thighs and snaked her hand down between them, spreading her lower lips wide while breathing heavily, and finally, she meekly begs, "Make love to me, Takuma..." Truth be told, my heart fluttered in my chest at her plea, and I couldn't help but softly grin at her while muttering her name, still feeling out of breath from the surprising way in which she plead.

I swiftly shifted my position so that I laid between her soaked inner thighs, eagerly rubbing my throbbing erection against the folds of her vagina while lowering my upper body towards hers. We shared a brief and tender kiss once more, gazing passionately into each other's eyes in the midst of our heavy arousal, and I tensed as I felt Ainu's grip on my penis yet again. She adjusted its position slightly, and I felt her folds begin to give in at that spot, greedily attempting to pull me in, to which I raised my torso up a little bit and instinctively thrust forward into her sultry canal, earning a soft moan of approval from my lover as I thrust myself to the base within, and I groaned from the sensation of her boiling hot walls immediately began trying to wring me dry. Breathing heavily with momentarily closed eyes, I drew back outwards halfway before shoving it back in with a low groan, earning another moan from Ainu, and I opened my eyes to look at her while maintaining my slow rhythm. Ainu held her calves against my rear, gently pulling me in every time I thrust into her, while she stretched her arms out towards me, her pleading eyes gazing into mine, though no words came from her, I understood. I slid my arms underneath her to wrap them around her back, and lowered myself carefully on top of her, and she wrapped her own arms around me before kissing at my neck and jaw while rubbing my back softly with her fingertips. Her soft touching sent ripples of content and pleasure through my back, and I assertively turned my face to hers and initiated an open mouth kiss, gliding my tongue along and around hers rather sloppily due to the intense pleasure of Ainu's vaginal channel gripping my cock with unmatched strength, fueled by primal breeding desire.  
My own instincts began to take over, as my thrusts gradually pushed deeper into Ainu's honeypot until I reached the hilt again, before pulling back and repeating the process. I broke my lips away from hers in order to catch my breath as I became winded from the lack of oxygen, just as she had, though her eyes hadn't broken contact, even if they were narrowed from fervid pleasure, but so were mine. Her impassioned expression gave me a strong feeling of power and pride, as it had only been minutes ago that she was merely toying with me, but now she was the one in the throes of ecstasy. Ainu drooling lips curled into a grin, moaning sweetly every time my hips thrust into her canal, and she abruptly called out, "Takuma," her grin growing wider as she cried out my name, and she began to rock her hips in rhythm with my own thrusts, her channel clenching even harder onto me. My heart once again fluttered about in my chest as she continued to recite my name in coital bliss, and I put more power behind my thrusts, intent on pleasuring her with the best of my ability without pushing myself over the edge too early. Ainu's moans grew more frequent and feverish as a result, her inner walls clamped down on my throbbing member harder than I had thought humanly possible, and I stiffened a bit while trying to contain myself, trying to prevent myself from giving in to the biological urge to blow in her with reckless abandon.

Ainu immediately took notice of my inevitably futile attempts to struggle off my peak, and quickly called out, "Takuma... please don't hold back," and as if sensing what I was going to say, she continued between avid moans, "I thought about it for awhile... I'm ready, Takuma... I want to bear all of your children, so... please cum!" She accentuates the last few words by digging her heels into my rear, forcing me to thrust into her more sharply, earning some lurid sounding smacks from her sopping wet channel.  
"A-Ainu!" I cried out in ecstasy, the last of my willpower holding me back from rutting her like an animal in heat finally crumbling away, and I quickened my pace and force, pounding my hips into her with enough force that our bodies lightly bounced off of the mattress with each thrust, completely overcome with lust. "A-Ah! Takuma... you're being so rough, and I love it," Ainu cries out in elated pleasure, unintentionally raking her nails across my back while reaching her own orgasmic precipice only moments before finally crying out, "T-Takuma, don't stop... I'm so close... A-Aah!" Ainu's body suddenly tenses up, and she shivers violently as her orgasm completely overtakes her, moaning aloud while her love tunnel twitches, squeezing the last shred of control I had over myself while her legs tighten around my legs and trap me in her deepest recesses. "G-Guh...! Ainu," I yowled intensely whilst grinding my hips into hers, holding her tightly as my bountiful and thick fertilizing essence exploded from my spurting tip and into the depths of her canal with each impassioned thrust, the sheer volume of each pump barely decreasing, until finally, there were no gifts left in my sack to give to her aching womb.

My brain pounded in my head in tune with my throbbing heartbeat as I breathed heavily, and I kissed Ainu's neck whilst she softly rubbed my scratched and worn out back, her heels still holding my hips within her. "Let's stay like this for a bit longer, Takuma," she whispered into my ear meekly before giggling quietly in post-coital bliss, "I feel so full... Thank you, Takuma." She ruffled my hair with her hands as she pulled my face closer to hers, and stole a few quick smooches from my drool coated lips, and I smiled at her with a hopeful expression for what could be next in life. "If this doesn't take... we're going to try again until it does," I muttered between ragged pants, to which Ainu giggled once more before whispering, "How'd I get so lucky? You're so doting, Takuma... I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work from a first-person perspective. I hope you found it satisfactory.  
Any feedback is greatly appreciated, so if there's anything you want to say, please leave a comment below.


End file.
